Damn Elevators
by iamkellylouise
Summary: A selection of Addex one-shots, all totally unrelated but all set in and around elevators! Full of Addex cliched goodness! Total Number of One-Shots,,4! Number 3 RATED M!
1. I Get All The Boys

**My first one shot =) Might make this a collection of shots involving elevators but not quite sure of what the subjects will be!! Hope you enjoy! I give you DAMN ELEVATORS!**

Addison stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the surgical floor, the doors started to close but were stopped by a familiar hand, Derek's hand.

"Morning" he smiled.

"Morning" she nodded back.

As the doors began to close again another familiar hand stopped them, Mark's hand.

"Hello best friends" he smiled.

Derek chocked on laughter quietly and Addison rolled her eyes as the doors began to close for the third time another familiar hand stopped them, Alex's hand, he smiled awkwardly at them as he entered.

'This is really not my morning' Addison thought to herself as the doors finally closed.

As they began a quiet ascent to the surgical floor Addison stood awkwardly in the middle of the three men, the three men she had slept with, the three men that had broke her heart in one way or another, this really wasn't her day, at least Derek and Mark didn't know about Alex, one of them would have made a snide remark by now if they did.

As they were almost at the end of there short elevator ride it jolted causing them all to stumble slightly, the lights flickered, they were stuck.

"Great, just what I need!" she grumbled to herself.

Alex leaned over to the emergency button and stabbed it repeatedly with his finger "I think its broke" he mumbled "Has anyone got their cell?"

"I do" Addison said pulling it from her purse "Not much signal but I'll try"

"Chief, hi it's Addison….we sort of have a little problem….myself, Derek, Mark and Karev are stuck in the second elevator between the 3rd and 4th floors and the emergency button isn't working, can you find out how long we'll be stuck and call me back, thanks chief"

"Well isn't this fun" Mark smirked.

"The best" Derek grimaced.

* * *

15 minutes later Addison's phone rang "Hello….Hi Chief….3 hours are you kidding me! I have patients, we all have patients….fine, ok, bye"

"We're gonna be in here for at least 3 hours so we might as well sit, he's going to get all our patients dealt with" she said as she lowered herself to the ground "The one day I decide to wear Gucci to work and I have to sit on this dirty floor" she moaned.

"So, 3 hours huh" Derek said.

"The joy" Addison said sarcastically, suddenly her phone rang.

"Callie hey….yeah we should be in here for about 3 hours, it sucks….Derek, Mark and Alex….Callie don't even say it! I know what your thinking, don't!….i hate you right now y'know that, you're a sucky best friend sometimes….sure Joe's at eight….i have a feeling I'm going to need plenty of Martini's after this….ok, bye Cal, I'll probably bombard you with texts when I'm bored….i will….bye!"

"I thought I was your best friend" Mark exclaimed as she shut her phone and threw it back in her purse.

"Shut up Mark" she replied harshly.

"Woah, someone's in a bad mood"

"Well being stuck in an elevator wasn't the way I was expecting to start my morning"

"Maybe you should start taking the stairs" he smirked.

"Do you have to be an ass all the time?" she smirked back.

"Will you two stop bickering" Derek snapped.

"Only if Addison here cheers up a bit"

"Shut up Mark!" Derek and Addison shouted.

Alex had remained pretty quiet, he had been enjoying the interactions of the 3 attendings and the view he had of Addison's legs but that wasn't something he should be thinking about 'We are remaining professional now Alex, get it together, so we had sex once, it was one time, it was hot, I have no feelings for her at all, it was just sex and I made a prat of myself after, idiot, ok so maybe there were some feelings but it doesn't matter, we are being professional'.

"You're awfully quiet over there Karev" Addison said calmly.

'Shit, now I have to look at her' he cursed in his head.

"What, no, I'm fine, don't really have anything to say"

"That's so unlike you, you seem to have a lot to say for yourself in the OR" she laughed.

"Yeah well I might as well take this time to think" he said, his eyes locking with hers almost hoping she understood that all he was thinking about was her.

"Don't hurt yourself" she laughed.

"I won't don't worry" he smirked 'Yep, she doesn't get it, thats a good thing, chill Alex, get it together' he thought to himself.

* * *

Half an hour later they noticed the elevator doors starting to open.

"Hey guys" the Chief shouted through the small gap "We're trying our hardest to get you out but there's something wrong with the hydraulics or something like that, are you all ok?"

"We're fine Richard" Derek shouted.

"I could do with some food" Mark groaned.

"Still thinking with your stomach I see" Addison smirked.

"I'll see what I can do, Addie someone wants to talk to you"

"Hey Manhattan" Callie shouted through the gap.

"Hello there Mrs O'Malley"

"So, having fun?"

"The time of my life"

"I bet you are, must be pretty awkward being in there with the three guys you….oh they can hear me can't they"

"Yep, they can hear you"

"I'm gonna go"

"You better run Calliope Iphegenia O'Malley!"

"The three guys you what Addison?" Derek asked.

"Callies middle name is Iphegenia" Mark laughed.

"Dude she's Callie O'Malley" Alex laughed.

"Alex, Mark shut up" she replied "What are you talking about Derek?"

"Callie, she said it must be pretty awkward being in here with the three guys you….what?"

"Nothing, I don't know, work with or something, its Callie, she's strange, she's all loopy since her vegas wedding, she's not making any sense lately, don't know what she's talking about"

"They had sex" Mark muttered.

"What I didn't, we didn't, I, we, we didn't" they both stuttered.

"I saw you, coming out of the on-call room, your hair was all over the place and you couldn't look each other in the eye, you had sex"

"Oh shit" she groaned.

"So he's telling the truth" Derek said "An intern, really Addison, I thought you had more taste"

"I'm still here y'know" Alex said waving his arm "And anyway, you can talk, the name Meredith ring any bells?"

"That's different, me and Meredith love each other"

"Well judging by the way Karev here's been looking at Addie I'd say he has a little crush'"

"What no, I, no, we, no" Alex stuttered.

"So you just had sex with her?" Derek asked.

"Well no, I, no, we, no" he stuttered again.

"Mark, Derek, leave him alone, so we had sex, it was one time, it was good sex, hell it was great sex, sometimes you just need a little release after a hard day"

"Is that why you slept with Mark?"

"Derek how many times do we need to have this conversation, I slept with Mark because you ignored me for the best part of two years, I couldn't actually remember the last time we shared a bed let alone had sex and I have never, ever slept with anyone I didn't have feelings for so don't try and make me out to be the only bad guy in all this"

As Derek was about to say something until a package flew through the gap "I bring you food" said Callie.

"Thank god!" Mark sighed.

"How you all holding up?"

"I am going to kill you Callie" Addison shouted.

"What, what did I do?"

"Thanks to your 'the three guys you' speech dumb and dumber here know about me and Alex and they won't shut up about it"

"Sorry"

"Yeah you better be sorry, now all anyone can talk about is my sex life"

"You slept with KAREV!" the chief shouted through the gap.

"Ah, Chief, I didn't know you were there"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery I expected better from you, sleeping with an intern, its bad enough that Derek and Burke did it, now you"

"It was just once Richard, calm down"

"This hospital is a sexual harassment law suit waiting to happen, you should be out in 2 hours, the gap is going to close now, I'll talk to you when you get out"

"Great, just great" Addison sighed.

"Wait until Bailey comes after you" Derek smirked.

"Oh shut up"

"So you've only slept with people you have feelings for huh?"

"What, I didn't say that"

"Yeah you did Addie" said Mark.

"Well, I….its irrelevant"

"Were you aware of these feelings Karev?" Mark asked.

"Well, the fact that she kissed me a few weeks before she dragged me to an on-call room, I sort of figured she was attracted to me"

"Well by the sounds of it it was more than attraction, right Addie?" Derek smirked.

"Can you both just shut up, just drop it"

"Add what did he do to you?" Mark asked calmly.

"What makes you think he did anything, maybe it was me"

"Because believe it or not Addison I know you, what happened?"

"Mark please drop it!"

"It's obvious she doesn't want to talk about it so can you just shut up!" Alex shouted.

"Well when somebody messes with one of my best friends Karev I have something to say about it!"

"Best friend, really Mark" Derek snorted "You wouldn't know friendship if it slapped you in the face, if you did you wouldn't have slept with my wife"

"Derek lets not even go there please" Addison begged.

"Fine" he grimaced.

* * *

The 2 hours were endured in almost complete silence, the sounds mostly coming from Marks eating and Addison's endless text session with Callie, Alex and Derek both sat staring at there hands and generally not doing anything.

"Did you really have feelings for me?" Alex asked softly, the three attendings all froze, their attention now focusing on Alex.

"Not now Alex" Addison sighed.

"I need to know, did you have feelings for me?"

"I said not now!"

"No, Now! I need to know, I've been sat here for 2 hours thinking about it so I need to know did you or did you not have feelings for me?!" he said, his voice getting angrier with each word.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not your girlfriend remember" she spat angrily.

"Addison I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all that to you, I don't even know why I did, I was an ass, a complete moronic ass and I'm so sorry. I put my stupid guard up because I was scared of breaking your heart like the McMorons over there…."

"Hey we're still your bosses y'know" Mark snapped.

"Shut up Mark!" Addison snapped back not averting her eyes from the gaze her and Alex sat in.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted you, I didn't want 20 minutes in the on-call room, I wanted you, I want you because god damn it Addison you drive me crazy and we spend most of our time screaming at each other over patients because you always seem to think your right which makes me want to kill you sometimes but I love you, I love all of you and letting you get away was probably the most ridiculous thing I have ever done and I just need you to know that I am in love you"

"Did he just say, he loves you?" Derek gasped.

"Shut up Derek!" Addison snapped again, she paused briefly and took a breath before speaking "You broke me Alex, you did exactly what they did, you made me feel small and worthless" she said her voice cracking as tears began to stream down her face "I didn't once say I was your girlfriend but I thought maybe from the weeks of endless flirting you'd get that I had feelings for you because even though you can be a complete ass, you said you'd notice if I went missing, you bought Mark a vanilla latte because he was rude to me…"

"Hey! You said…"

"AND" she started not letting Mark finish "you made me feel like myself again, I have tried to forget how I felt but I can't I wanted you too, I was ready to love again and I did, I loved you"

"And you don't now?"

"Alex I am unbelievably, absolutely, stupidly in love with you and you were too focussed on the fact that we might mess it up to see that and then you went and messed it up anyway! I have tried so hard to forget you, to forget when we almost kissed in NICU, to forget when I kissed you at Joe's, the way my hand felt on your face and the way it felt to be held by you but I can't forget because I love you and I don't want to have to forget!"

Addison and Alex sat staring at each other for an endless minute, neither knowing what to do or say next, their breathing was heavy, Addison was sniffing back tears and she could've sworn she saw some in Alex's eyes too.

"Dude if you don't get off your ass and kiss her I promise I will kill you!" said Mark.

"I second that" said Derek.

Alex stood up slowly, walked over to where Addison was sat, her knees pulled close to her chest, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up, he wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her softly on the lips "I love you" he sighed "I can't believe I'm saying all this in front of your ex-husband and ex-whatever but I love you and…." he was cut of by Addison's lips on his, they broke away again only for her to say "I love you too" before their lips crashing back together.

* * *

"I think they've forgotten we're here" Mark whispered after a few minutes of staring at the sight in front of him.

"I think your right" Derek laughed "Hey we're moving!" he said jumping to his feet.

As Mark stood up the doors pinged open revealing the Chief, Callie, Bailey and her interns.

"OH MY GOD!" the interns gasped as they saw Alex pressing Addison up against the elevator wall, her legs wrapped around him, kissing each other passionately.

"What the…." Bailey started.

"They've been doing that for at least five minutes" Mark said stepping out of the elevator.

"They confessed their undying love and haven't put each other down since, Karev can make quite a speech, Addison too for that matter" Derek smirked.

"Addison! Karev! Get out of that elevator NOW!" the chief shouted making the pair jump away from each other quickly, they had barely noticed the fact that they were no longer stuck and being stared at by some very surprised faces.

Addison straightened out her hair and skirt and stepped from the elevator dragging Alex with her, she stopped briefly to wipe the lipstick of his mouth.

"Hi Chief, nice to see you, its been a long 3 hours" she smiled nervously.

"Would you like to explain why Karev here had you pressed up against a wall?"

"Ah well, its kind of a long story"

"I'm sure it is" he sighed.

"Wait did you just say they 'confessed their love'?!" Izzie exclaimed looking at Derek.

"I did, its kind of our fault that they're kissing, we said we were going to kill him if he didn't kiss her after everything they said"

"You told Alex to kiss your ex-wife?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Yeah"

"And you don't think thats weird in anyway?"

"Oh its weird but it would have been completely ridiculous if he didn't"

"And your ok with this Mark?" Meredith asked.

"If she's happy, then I'm happy, yeah thats right, I've grown" he smiled.

"What the hell are you doing kissing one of my interns!" Dr Bailey shouted slapping Addison on the arm.

"OW! Hey, what about Callie she married one of your interns, in Vegas! And how can we forget McDreamy over there" Addison shouted back.

"Oh don't worry, I had words with them too but why the hell is it always one of mine!"

"You got the pick of the best" Addison smiled.

"You are such a suck up!" Bailey smirked.

"Told you it was Bailey you had to worry about wait until she finds out you had sex with him in the on-call room" Derek laughed.

"DEREK!" Addison shouted.

"OH, sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud"

"You slept with him already!"

"I might have done"

"In the hospital"

"Possibly"

"Addison I thought you were better than those fools" she said gesturing towards Derek and Mark.

"I am, look it was weeks ago and we pretty much ignored each other after but being stuck in that elevator gave us time to think and talk and we realized that we were both being completely stupid and I love him"

"Yeah and I love her" Alex grinned sheepishly.

"Fine, as long as there is no favoritism when it comes to work you do what you damn well want, the others have" Dr Bailey groaned, she turned to face Mark and poked him hard in the chest "And you stay away from Izzie Stevens, I'd at least like to have one intern who hasn't slept with their superior"

"I can't promise anything"

"Yes he can, he can promise, I am not going to sleep with him Dr Bailey" Izzie said quickly.

"So are you my girlfriend now or what?" Alex said pulling Addison into him.

"I think it could be arranged" she smiled kissing him again "I love you"

"Love you too" he smiled.

"Ok, seriously, Evil Spawn being all cutesy with Satan, making me feel a little bit sick" Cristina grimaced.

"We can hear you crack whore!" Alex shouted.

"Alex, language!" Addison said hitting him on the shoulder.

"Someone's whipped" said Cristina.

"I'm not…."

"Alex, why don't we use all that frustration of yours for the better, my office has a very nice couch we can take advantage of" Addison winked.

"Woah, woah, woah, no sex in this hospital! Honestly Addison whats gotten into you!" he turned his back to Addison and Alex to face the group "You are all a bunch of horny teenagers! Honestly what the hell is wrong with you all! This is a hospital, this is not a place for you to get your kicks, you can do that at home" the Chief shouted.

"Uh, Chief" George started.

"Yes O'Malley"

"They left" he said gesturing to the spot where Addison and Alex were stood.

"Oh for god sakes, get back to work all of you"

"Chief, if I were you, I wouldn't go after them" Derek smirked.

"I know but when I get my hands on them…."

"Bye Chief" they all shouted.


	2. Ava Plays Matchmaker

**A/N: Ok so like i said I'm making this a series of totally unrelated one-shots, all set in and around elevators, and now its seems all Addex related, because i'm addicted and it seems this week they're the only pairing i can write! Oh and they're going to be full of cliched Addex stuff just a warning! So this one features a small tiny bit of Ava, i liked her in Season 3 before she went all crazy, when she was just Alex's friend who eavesdropped from her bed, so this is one-shot number 2, hope you enjoy!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! iam-kelly!**

* * *

"So hows it going with Red?" Ava asked Alex as he took her vitals.

"It's not" he grumbled.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything"

"Look into my eyes and say that" Alex shifted uncomfortably not looking at Ava "I knew it! What did you do?"

"We had sex"

"Right, thats a good thing isn't it?"

"It was, it was a great thing, until I blew her off after"

"What?! Why?! What did you say?"

"She offered me some help with my exam stuff, I told her that she wasn't my girlfriend, said something about not wanting her"

"But you do want her"

"She doesn't want me, I'm a screw up, she's been avoiding me"

"Uh, maybe because you told her you didn't want her!? GOD ALEX! You are such an ass sometimes!"

"Like you said, she wants the guy who barbecue's and teaches his kids how to play catch, I'm not that guy"

"I hate to break it to you Alex but, you are that guy"

"What do I do? She won't even look at me let alone listen to me"

"You make her listen to you, you're a smart guy Alex, you'll figure it out"

* * *

The elevator was crammed with people, namely himself, the other interns, Derek, Mark, Burke, Callie and Addison, Alex stood watching Addison shift nervously on the other side of the elevator, avoiding all eye contact.

"Addison" he said quietly, he was unheard by everyone but her, they were too wrapped up in their own conversations, she looked up at him and looked straight back down.

"Addison please" he begged, she kept her head down.

"For gods sake Addison will you just LISTEN TO ME!!" Alex shouted, the entire elevator dropping into silence, he slammed the emergency stop button on, Izzie saw Mark open his mouth and instantly covered it with her hand.

"Alex I…."

"No, you don't get to talk, it seems you don't want to give me the time of day so this is my only option, I talk and you listen ok?"

"Are we seriously doing this in here?" she hissed.

"Well my original plan didn't involve 8 other people but yes, we're doing this in here, if you hadn't have been turning every corner to get away from me we probably could be doing this in private but you won't even look at me so this is how its going to happen"

Addison crossed her arms angrily and glared at him waiting for him to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said, I freaked, you want the guy who barbecue's and teaches his kids to play catch, I'm not that guy, I don't do relationships because I'm almost guaranteed to screw it up, ask Izzie, I blew you off like that because I didn't want to hurt you because hurting you would kill me, hurting you would mean hurting the woman I love but the fact that you can't even look at me has made me realize that I hurt you anyway even when all I was trying to do was to let you go so you I could save you from the screw up named Alex Karev"

"What makes you think this is because of you?"

"Because I'm not stupid Addison and neither are you, I know you, I know that when you keep tucking your hair behind your ear like you are right now it means your nervous, I know the smile you have on your face when a baby gets to go home, its different than your other smiles, its bigger, your eyes light up, I know how it feels to have your heartbeat against mine, even if it was just once, I miss you ok, I miss you and I love you and I hate myself for hurting you"

"Alex I don't, I don't know what to say to you, if you think I'm just going to forget about everything that you said to me, the stuff after Joe's and after the thing then you're wrong, you put words into my mouth, you tried to put everything on me when well yeah ok I initiated the stuff but that's not the point, the point is the stuff would happen and then you'd pull away, I don't know how you can say you're 'not that guy' when you've never even given yourself the chance to be that guy, we all know what happened with Izzie but you know I've made the same mistakes and I'm trying to move past it, I don't even know how you found out about the 'barbecue's and catch' conversation, wait how did you know?"

"Word of advice to everyone, if you want to have private conversations don't do them at the nurses' station near Ava's room, she hears everything and then tells me" he smirked.

"Ava told you" Addison sighed.

"She also told me that I was an ass if that helps" he smiled hopefully.

Addison laughed slightly at this "It helps a little bit, you are an ass"

"I need you to understand why I did it, why I talked to you like that, I need you to understand"

"In a way, I think I do but, what are we even doing Alex? So we kissed, we had….sex, but what makes you think we can be a couple" waving her arms aimlessly, almost hitting him as he had stepped relatively close to her.

"Oh come off it Addison, you know it was more than that, you know that we have something, don't try and avoid this, all we have done is avoid, that's how we ended up in this mess, I love you more than anything or anyone, can we please just try?"

Addison breathed in deeply, staring intently into his eyes "I haven't forgiven you yet"

"I know"

"You have a lot of making up to do"

"I know"

"But, I think, maybe we can, no not maybe, we can give this a try, we can"

A small smiled crossed Alex's face.

"Oh and one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" she smiled.

"You better get your ass in to gear and kiss him" Callie hissed into Addison's ear.

Addison took the last few steps between them, she placed her hands on his chest and kissed him softly on the lips.

"So we're doing this?" he asked quietly.

"We're doing this" she smiled kissing him again, he hit the stop button again and they resumed their elevator ride.

"Did that just happen?" asked a dumbfounded Mark.

"I think it did" said Burke.

"And I though elevators were McDreamys thing" Cristina snorted.

"Yeah Karev, you stole my move" said Derek.

"Well if Addison wasn't so stubborn I wouldn't have had to"

"Shut up I'm not stubborn" she said punching him in the chest.

"You are but its ok, I still love you" he smirked kissing her forehead.

"This is surreal" said Mark.

* * *

"So, did you talk to her?" Ava asked hopefully as Alex walked in smiling.

"He did" Addison said walking in behind him.

"Oh, hi Dr Montgomery"

"I guess I should thank you for making him apologise"

"You should? So you're together?"

"We are" Alex smiled.

"I am _so _setting up a matchmaking service when I'm out of here"

Alex and Addison laughed lightly.

"And I am _so _moving your room away from the nurses station, you have really good hearing"

"I know but I can get you the best gossip"

"Anything interesting?"

"Just that a certain intern pulled a McDreamy in the elevator"

"That didn't take long" Addison laughed.

"2 words, Cristina Yang" smiled Alex.

"Can you guys just kiss, once, so I know you're not playing some trick on the girl with amnesia"

"You can't pull the amnesia card!" said Alex.

"I can and I am so kiss her god damn it"

Alex grabbed Addison and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Happy now?"

"Oh yeah, now can you go have sex or something, the sexual tension in this room is getting on my nerves, Ava's orders"

"You can't prescribe us sex" said Addison.

"I just did, now get out of my room"

Alex pulled Addison out of the room and straight into her office.

"Tell me you love me again" he smiled sitting on the sofa and pulling her onto his lap.

"I love you" she smiled kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you too"

"Can you believe our patient ended up being our matchmaker" she laughed.

"We'll have to name our first girl Ava"

"You want to have kids with me?"

"Barbecue's and catch" he smiled simply.

"Barbecue's and catch" she repeated kissing him again.


	3. Illicit Visit,,RATED M

**A/N: This chapter is rated M, so if you don't read M i suggest you stick to the first 2 stories!**

**Set in 4x13 (Piece Of My Heart). Ava didn't come back. Meredith & Derek got back together, no Rose drama. Derek moved into the house. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Dr Karev" Addison smiled stepping into the elevator.

"Dr Montgomery" he nodded.

"So you're my resident today"

"Yeah, you think I'd let anyone else in on a case like this" he smirked.

"I guess not" she laughed.

The elevator fell silent for a few awkward moments.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Alex asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" she said turning to face him.

"When you left, why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I, well, I erm, I didn't think anyone would really care"

He let out a little laugh and she stared at him raising her eyebrow "Something funny Karev?"

"You seriously thought nobody would care?"

"There was nothing left for me here so I left"

"I cared"

"You didn't"

"Addison, I cared, a lot"

"No, you didn't"

"Stop doing that!" he shouted slamming his hand on the stop button "Stop telling me how I feel! Because I might start believing thats how I feel, just like I did the last time"

"What?!"

"In the church,_ you_ told me I didn't want you, _you_ told me I wanted Ava, those words didn't come from my mouth"

"Oh I'm sorry, do the words 'you're not my girlfriend' not ring any bells?"

"I didn't meant to say it, I lied, I lied when I said I didn't want you"

"Then why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because you scare the crap out of me!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"You're Addison Forbes Montgomery! You're smart and strong and successful and you deserve more than just a scrawny little intern who can only afford somewhere to live because he splits the bills with 3 other people"

"You didn't come after me because you don't have money? What the hell kind of excuse is that? You think I care about that? God Alex!"

"Would you have wanted me to come after you?"

"Well duh!" she said holding her hands out in front of her.

"I'm still in love with you" he sighed.

"Don't" she said firmly.

He took a step close to her, she took one back, he closed the space between them, his hand cupped her face softly "I love you" he said simply before crashing his lips down on hers. As she responded heatedly he pushed her lab coat from her shoulders slowly letting it fall to the floor, he lifted his shirt and threw it to the side of the elevator, he kissed her neck slowly as he tugged on the zip of her dress, he pulled it off her shoulders letting it sit on her waist. He moved his hands under her dress pushing her panties off, she stepped out of them as they hit the floor. He rid himself of the rest of his clothes leaving himself completely naked. He lifted her leg up wrapping it around his waist, he found her entrance quickly and thrust into her, she gasped as he removed himself completely and pushed himself back in. He held her leg in place with one arm and the other wrapped around her body, her hands dug into his back as he thrust hard inside her, she moaned into his skin aware that the sounds might be heard outside of the elevator.

"Look at me" Alex breathed.

Addison held her head up and looked him straight in the eyes, lust poured out of her bright blue orbs, he kissed her gently on the lips. As she neared her orgasm she rested her head on his shoulder, he could feel her tightening around him, he lifted her up slightly, she immediately wrapped her legs around his body, the slams got harder, her back colliding with the elevator wall, she bit down on his shoulder as her orgasm attacked her, his skin stifled her loud moan, he thrust in a few more times until he came himself, his cum spilling into her. He put her back onto her feet but kept her body flush against his, he could feel her heartbeat against his chest.

They stood silently, their breathing heavy, he kissed her softly on the lips, reluctantly he reached for his clothes and put them back on slowly. He looked over at her, she stood still against the wall, her dress still bunched at her waist, her panties on the floor beside her. He stepped over to her and pulled her dress back on, he grabbed her underwear and handed it over to her. He turned her around to zip up her dress leaving a trail of wet kisses a long her back "I miss you" he whispered turning her back around to face him, his hands resting on her waist.

"Alex" she whimpered, her hand gripping onto his shoulder, her head resting against his, his lips close to her ear.

"You don't have to say anything, you just need to know I love you" he whispered.

"I know" she said pulling away from him "We should, get going" she stuttered.

"Yeah, we should" he kissed her briefly again, he smoothed out her hair and wiped away mascara that had ran down her cheek. He pressed the button and they silently waited for the elevator to take them up, they remained professional as they consulted on her patient, she left him to monitor as she joined Callie for lunch, she knew he had been watching her the entire day but she couldn't even look him in the eye. "What a mess" she thought to herself.

* * *

Addison pushed her food around her plate, occasionally taking bites, Callie watched her intently.

"Ok seriously, whats with you?" Callie asked curiously.

Without looking up from her food Addison simply stated "I had sex with Karev"

"Oh my god! Again?! Addison what were you thinking?!"

"You haven't heard the best part yet" she grimaced finally meeting Callie's eyes.

"What?" Callie groaned.

"It was in the elevator" Addison whispered.

"WHAT!" Callie shouted causing several tables to look over at her.

"Callie! Shut up!"

"You are a dirty dirty girl Addison Montgomery"

"I know, I know, I'm disgusting" she groaned.

"Was it at least good?"

"It was….intense"

"Good intense?"

"Mind blowingly good intense"

"Really?" Callie smirked.

"Oh god Callie, it was like nothing I've ever felt before, it was just so, passionate and loving and this is so not the point I'm trying to make"

"Then what is?"

"He said he was still in love with me" she said quietly.

"He was in love with you?"

"Yeah, thats what he said"

"But wasn't he a complete jerk to you before"

"Yeah"

"Why would he do that if he loved you?"

"He said he didn't think he was good enough for me"

"That's bullshit"

"I know"

"Did you love him?"

Addison stared at Callie for a few seconds, could she really say it out loud? Callie looked at her expectantly "Yeah, I did" she sighed.

"Do you still love him?"

Addison turned her head back to her food and let out a loud sigh.

"Oh my god you do don't you?"

"What am I doing Callie?! I'm just starting to get my life together in LA and I come back here for two days and yet again he manages to mess with my head"

"As corny and cliched as this may sound, just follow your heart Addison, what's your gut feeling?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I need to know what he wants"

"Then go find him!"

* * *

Addison didn't see Alex for the rest of the day, he was called into the pit, the one thing she appreciated about her visit was the fact that she had one patient, she had the ability to walk out of the hospital at a reasonable hour. She spent the night curled up in her hotel room watching an old Audrey Hepburn movie with a large tub of ice cream. She tried her best not to think about the illicit elevator sex, she couldn't think about it because every time she did she had the sudden urge to call him or try and find him and she knew that that would be a bad idea considering her rash state of mind. Tomorrow. That's when she would talk to him. Tomorrow. And before she knew it tomorrow was today.

* * *

Addison pressed the button to call the elevator, her arms were folded against her chest, her fingers tapped nervously against the skin, he heart flipped as the doors pinged open to reveal none other than Alex Karev leaning against the back wall.

"Dr Karev, I was just coming to find you" she said trying to sound professional.

"Is there something I can do for you Dr Montgomery?"

Addison slammed her hand on the stop button and turned to face him.

"You can help me try and figure out what the hell is going on!"

"Well, I err" he stuttered.

"Why did you have to do this Alex?!" she pleaded.

"I just needed you to know how I felt"

"And having sex with me in an elevator was the right way to do that?"

"You could have said no, you could have stopped me!"

"No, no, I couldn't"

"And why would that be?"

"Because it's you Alex! I just, I can't say no to you because….I just can't"

"Addison, I love you" he sighed.

Addison stood hugging her own body, she breathed in sharply as a million thoughts raced around her head, she hadn't planned on saying anything but it came out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop it.

"I love you too"

His eyes almost popped out of his head as she said the words he's been waiting for, they stared intently at each other, they crashed their lips together, their hands gripping onto each others bodies as their tongues dueled. They hardly stopped for breath as they were yet again pressed up against the wall of the elevator, they sunk into the kiss, turning from raw and passionate to tender and loving.

"I love you" he whispered quietly running his fingers through her soft hair.

"I love you too" she said kissing him softly again, they held each other closely for what felt like hours but in reality was only 5 minutes, they kissed softly, sometimes letting it heat up, they stayed in the moment for as long as they could.

"So, what are we doing now?" he asked sincerely.

"Well, you are going to go and check on our patient and I am going to sign my new contract" she sighed.

"Your what?" he said pushing her away slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"The Chief still hasn't filled my position, all I have to do is sign"

"But what about LA?"

"You're not in LA"

"Are you sure you want to take that risk for me?"

"Alex, I've never been so sure of anything" she smiled.

* * *

"Hey Addison" Derek smiled as he entered the elevator "Whats that?" he said gesturing to the papers she was flicking through.

"My new contract" she said not looking up from the pages.

"Contract? You're moving back?"

"I am" she smiled, meeting his eye.

"Why? I mean thats great but why?"

"I realized I left something behind"

"What?" he asked.

The elevator stopped, the doors opened and Alex stepped in, he looked at the papers in Addison's hands.

"Are those what I think they are?" he asked, trying to hide the smile that was appearing on his face.

"Yes" she grinned.

"Are you really signing?"

"Already did, this is just my copy"

"Then I guess you'll need these" he said pulling a set of keys from his pocket, dangling them on one finger in front of her.

"And these would be?" she said taking them from him and mimicking his position.

"Keys to the house"

"Wait, the house? As in, _the house_?" Derek said curiously.

"So…." Alex started ignoring Derek's questions "What d'you say?"

"Take me home Alex" Addison grinned.

The doors opened on the ground floor, Alex stepped out holding his hand out for her to take.

"You wait in the lobby, I'll be there in a minute" she smiled.

"Ok, see you there" he said walking away from Addison and Derek who were now stood outside of the elevator.

"So…." Derek started "You have keys to the house"

"I have keys to the house"

"How long?"

"We had a thing before I left, it ended….badly" she winced "But we realized, being back here, working together, just being together that we, well we're in love" she smiled "And that we should both stop running away from what was so obvious before I left"

"I thought you were happy in LA"

"I thought so too but being here, being with Alex it just, feels like home"

"So….your moving into the house"

"I'm moving into the house" she laughed "I should go after him"

"Yeah, you should, I guess I'll see you at home"

"See you at home"

Addison made her way over to Alex who she noticed was being approached by Izzie and Meredith, her breath hitched slightly with nerves, she kept back for a second to see what he would say.

"You coming to Joe's?" Meredith asked as she stood in front of Alex.

"Not tonight, I'm taking Addison home"

"Your going to LA?!" Izzie asked, her face full of confusion.

"No, we're going _home_"

"Wait, What?" Meredith asked her brows furrowing.

"If you can move your boyfriend in then my girlfriend can move in too" he stated simply.

"Girlfriend, what girlfriend?" Izzie asked.

"Oh for gods sake" Addison groaned, she took a few steps towards them, grabbed Alex by the front of his shirt and kissed him passionately.

As they broke away Alex turned back to Izzie and Meredith "Do you get it yet?" he smirked.

"Um, we, yeah, I get it" Izzie stuttered.

"So let me get this straight" Meredith started "You're leaving LA to come back to Seattle, you're now in a relationship with Alex and you're moving into the house that your ex-husband lives in with the woman who played a part in the end of your marriage"

"You could put it like that" Addison nodded "I've already spoken to Derek if that's what your worried about, he seems ok about it"

"Right, good, good ok then"

"Well erm, we have to get going" Alex smiled "See you at home"

"Yeah, bye" said Izzie.

Meredith and Izzie stood in the lobby watching Alex and Addison walk out of the hospital, his arm around her shoulder, hers around his back, they watched as the couple paused and kissed lovingly.

"Ok, that did not just happen" Izzie gasped.

"I think it did" Meredith laughed.


	4. A Chance

**A/N: Found this lurking around in my fan fiction folders. It's pretty bad. It was written a year ago which explains it a little. I apologize but I can't throw away a complete fic.**

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Meredith groaned as she pushed the emergency button in the elevator repeatedly "We're screwed!"

"What did you do Shepherd!" Dr Bailey snapped.

"What! I didn't do anything! How is this my fault?" Derek laughed.

"We're in an elevator, it's like your territory" Cristina shrugged.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Derek crossed his arms with a pout "What is it pick on Derek day or something?"

"Aww my poor baby" Meredith mocked kissing him softly on the lips.

"No, no, none of that" Cristina said pushing herself in between them "If we're going to be stuck in this elevator together there is no way we're going to watch you guys be all PDA, not happening"

"I second that" Addison said raising her hand.

"Sorry" Derek and Meredith muttered.

"We should probably sit" George suggested.

Everyone shuffled around forming a circle in the elevator, Meredith sat close to the buttons, Derek next to her followed by Cristina, George, Callie, Bailey, Izzie, Mark, Addison and Alex.

"This is not going to work for me, someone switch" Addison protested.

"Oh come on Addie, I'm not that bad" Mark said nudging her playfully.

Addison stayed quiet, she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head on top of them, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What's wrong with you?" Derek asked.

Callie's eyes suddenly widened when she saw the guilty look on Alex's face "Dr Shepherd, I um, just leave her alone ok?"

"Addie, are you ok?" Derek asked softly.

"What part of leave her alone did you not understand?" Alex snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit concerned" said Derek.

Addison looked up and over at Derek "I'm fine ok? I'm just great now can you leave me be and talk to your girlfriend or something?" she said simply, her voice sounding drained of all emotion, she flopped her head back down to her knees.

"She is so not fine" Cristina muttered under her breath.

Alex glanced over at Addison, he could see her body rising and falling as if she was breathing deeply, he leaned over slightly, his mouth close to her ear "I'm sorry" he whispered, Addison's head shot up instantly.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked incredously.

"I think we may have found the problem" Mark smirked.

"Addison, please" Alex sighed.

"Oh for the love of…." Addison muttered "Not now"

"Fine" Alex shrugged "But as soon as we're out of here you are going to listen to me"

"Why should I? I'm not your girlfriend" she hissed.

"I didn't mean it like that" Alex said quietly.

"Then how did you mean it _Alex_, because I understood it to mean that all you see me as is a quick fuck in a on-call room!" she snapped, groaning when she noticed everyone staring at her wide-eyed.

"You and….and him….you….you….oh wow" Derek stuttered.

"Nasty, nasty, nasty!" Bailey muttered "What is it with you people?"

"Hey! Lets all look at Addison! Point and laugh! She screwed up her marriage, she can't make it work with her mistress and now she throws herself at interns, ah ha ha, ha ha ha!" Addison ranted.

"I think she's gone crazy" George muttered to Cristina.

"I really wish I had a camera right now" Cristina smirked.

"Addison, I'm sorry" Alex sighed again "Please, let me explain"

"Give it your best shot Karev"

"Seriously?" he muttered.

"Yeah, go ahead, it's not like I have any secrets anymore, go, explain, explain why you spoke to me like that"

"I was scared" Alex said quietly "Scared of hurting you, I'm a screw up Addison, it's what I do and if we, if we got together, if you _were_ my girlfriend I, I wouldn't want to screw it up because your, well your you, your this amazingly beautiful, strong, successful woman who deserves so much more than someone like me"

"Believe it or not Alex but I can decide for myself what's good for me" she said shakily.

"And you think that's me?"

"I think that could have been you" she whispered.

"I don't know how to make this better, I just, I miss you"

Addison rubbed her face with her hands and breathed in deeply "I miss you too" she sighed "I just, don't know how to, how to be your friend anymore, it's just, there's too much water under the thing or whatever"

"Isn't that your line?" Derek muttered to Meredith.

"Sshhh, this is getting interesting" she whispered back.

"I don't want to be your friend" Alex said quietly, he reached over and touched the side of her face turning it to face him "I don't want to be _just _your friend"

Addison brought her hand up to meet his, her face leaning into it, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Just a chance Addison, that's all I'm asking"

"Ok" Addison sighed.

"Ok?"

"Yes, ok, one chance, that's all your getting Alex because if you screw this up again I won't be able to…." Addison was cut off by Alex's lips on hers, she froze shock still before sinking into it, her hands moved around to the back of his neck gripping on tightly.

"As much as I'm enjoying you molesting each other against me…." Mark groaned.

Addison sat straight up blushing profusely "Sorry" she muttered.

"Oh thank god!" Callie exclaimed "You guys were really starting to piss me off"

"What?" Addison laughed.

"I mean it had to happen eventually, there was the kiss and he told you it was a mistake which honestly Karev, you've chatted some crap in your time but that, that was the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard"

"I know" said Alex.

"And then your staring at him with lusty eyes and your all 'I'm not going there' and then you jump him in an on-call room and then yet again Karev you blow her off and for the last month you haven't been able to look at her and she tries not to look at you but she has been looking at you, sometimes like she wants to kill you, sometimes like she wants to jump you again and most of the time like you broke her heart so please, make this work because I really can't be doing with my best friend being all depressed again, it's boring" at the end of her rant Callie let out a deep breath, almost collapsing from exhaustion.

"I have a feeling she's been holding that in for a long time" George laughed.

"Ya think" Addison smirked.

"So….that's that then" Izzie nodded "I need a boyfriend"

"Y'know I could…."

"You finish that sentence Sloan and I will castrate you" Bailey snapped "I have to have at least one intern who hasn't slept with a superior, so please Izzie, keep it that way"

"Oh I will, believe me" Izzie laughed.

"I'll break you eventually" Mark whispered into her ear.

"You are such a pig" Izzie groaned.

-x-

An hour later and they were all still sat on the floor of the elevator except now Meredith sat on Derek's lap, her head resting against his shoulder, Cristina had her head resting on George's arm, Callie's rested on the other, Bailey and Izzie sat talking about baby Tuck, Mark was practically asleep against Izzie's back and Alex sat with Addison in between his legs, her back leaning up against his chest, their hands entwined.

"So you really forgive me then?" he whispered into her ear.

"Your going to have to really prove yourself Alex, I can't be let down again"

"I know, I won't let you down" he said kissing her cheek, she turned her head and kissed his lips softly "Have you really missed me?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah well, it's nice to have someone to boss around once in a while" she smirked.

"You can boss me around all you want" he smiled seductively.

"Does this mean you'll come to my hotel room this time?"

"You bet your ass I am"

"Good" she grinned.

"You can go to sleep if you want" he said as she yawned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm a good cushion"

"Hmm, you are" she sighed.

He gave her a quick kiss before she twisted in his arms and closed her eyes against his chest.

-x-

"Ok, who else thinks they look really sweet?" Izzie asked an hour or so later, Addison and Alex had fallen asleep in their embrace, Addison's head against Alex's chest, Alex's on Addison's head.

"They do look pretty cute" Meredith smiled.

"Evil Spawn isn't cute" Cristina said incredulously.

"They look so…." George started.

"Perfect" said Callie "They look like the perfect couple"

"You think it's going to last?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, I think it is" Callie smiled softly.

"Really?" Mark asked curiously.

"Really" Callie nodded.

"Stop talking about us" Addison muttered, everyone jumped a little at her voice.

"Yeah, we're right here" Alex smirked as he opened his eyes.

"But…." Izzie started "Never mind"

"Oh, oh we're moving" Meredith said happily, they all stood up and stretched out a little, as the elevator doors opened they were met by the Chief who looked as stressed out as he ever had before.

"Are you all ok?" he asked "The generator messed up and they couldn't get the back up to power the elevator and…."

"We're fine Chief" Bailey said patting his arm as they all stepped out "But you have another issue to be aware of" she said nodding her head towards Addison and Alex who were flirting slightly and kissing as they stepped out.

"Here we go again…." he muttered.

The End.


End file.
